


Just Perfect

by Why_is__everything_taken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_is__everything_taken/pseuds/Why_is__everything_taken
Summary: Akaashi thinks he isn’t enough and Bokuto is here to change his mind
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 26





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first fanfic ever and I kinda suck at writing. Also English is not my first language and I am so sorry for mistakes.

Akaashi fucked up.This match was his last reason to totally break down. They didn’t lose however for him it wasn’t win.If only he was more like Atsumu or Tobio if only he was more talented. He felt like absolute failure. He knows his teammates are always here for him and that they aren’t going to blame him but he just can’t look in their eyes,he can’t looks at Bokutos eyes. So he just went to his room and cried after all that’s only thing he can do right now.  
After a few minutes he heard knocking. “Hey Akaashi are you there? You didn’t look very happy after the match I just want to make sure everything is okay!” he needs to gets himself together right now.

”Everything is fine Bokuto-san.I... just feel a little bit tired that’s all!” Oh how much he hoped that shaking in his voice wasn’t noticeable.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” _Why the hell does he cares so much, can’t he just go do bed or do something? Last thing Akaashi needs is breakdown right in front of Bokuto._  
“Yes I am sure I am just fine. Why do you even care so much?” _Perfect. Now it’s sounds like he hates him...this situation can’t possibly be worse._  
“I am your friend,of course I care.” _Akaashi needs to fix this and he needs to do it fast._ “I am sorry Bokuto-san I didn’t meant it like that I just don’t feel very good right and I would really appreciate if You would just let me be alone right now.” _he doesn’t even care about if his voice is shaking right now, he just wants to be alone._  
Akaashi heard his door open. You’ve been crying...why? _He doesn’t have enough strength to answer this question, so he just stays quiet_

“ I don’t think I am going to leave you alone anytime soon Akaashi.” That was a last thing he heard before he was captured in a big hug. And he was glad that Bokuto never listened to him. “I am so sorry. I fucked it up today I could set one ball...If I only I was more like Atsumu-san if only I could do more than our team would be even better...” he wanted to continue but Bokuto stopped him “What are you even talking about you just made a few mistakes it wasn’t that bad. You are always the one who keeps our team together the one who helps everyone. You didn’t do anything wrong it was just a bad day. Please don’t ever think you are less than others because you are just perfect.” He was speechless, he wasn’t expecting these words. “Come on Akaashi are you not going to hug me back?” asked Bokuto after what felt like an hour.And he did with tears slowly falling from his eyes and with his shaking hands. “Shh, it’s okay I am right here.” “I know, you are always here for me.”

After a while Akaashi stopped crying and was slowly starting to feel better. He couldn’t even describe how thankful he was for Bokuto being here with him and how much he helped him. “You see it wasn’t that bad right Akaashi?” “ Yeah I feel a lot better now. Thank you very much for helping me through this Bokuto-san.” “Are you not going to leave to your room now? You should rest after the match too!” “Nah I would prefer to stay here with you, if it wouldn’t bother you of course. We have a free day tomorrow after all.” “ It definitely wouldn’t bother me if you stayed, I would be grateful.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end...I hope you have great Day! <3


End file.
